Power converters can be used to convert a first voltage to a second voltage that may be higher or lower than the first voltage at different times. To compensate for variations in the first voltage, power converters may include two separate stages. The first stage receives the first voltage, generates an intermediate voltage based on the first voltage, and either outputs the first voltage or the intermediate voltage as an input voltage to the second stage, depending on the first voltage and the desired second voltage. The second stage then regulates that input voltage to generate a second voltage as the output. However, due to variations in the intermediate voltage, the second voltage may include distortion or vary from expected results.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to some illustrative example embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.